Nothing To Bring You Down
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: Rewrite of Season Five, Episode 16, you know, the one where Bones refused to date Booth. I believe that you will all find this one much more satisfying than the original AND none of you will be left wanting to hunt down the writer and kill her/him.


**Alright this is the first one-shot in a series of one-shots. I started this because that last scene from episode 16 **_**killed**_** me. I seriously was shouting about how stupid people were. I'm getting aggravated right now, just thinking about it. But, no worries, the last episode in this season will be called 'The Beginning in The End', therefore WE ARE SOOOOOOOO CLOSE! And by that, I mean that Booth/Bones are soooooooo close to being together. So close people! And if they never get together, I will start a group to go hunt down the writers of this blasted addicting TV show and we will **_**end**__**them**_**. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it and all that jazz. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, I wouldn't need to have written this, because it would have happened already. Therefore, I have come to the heartbreaking conclusion that I **_**do not**_ **own Bones. Hmmmm….. shame, maybe I'll ask to own it for my birthday in EIGHT DAYS!**

* * *

"I knew, right from the beginning." Your eyes are so sincere; you're beginning, pleading with her to understand, to let you in.

"Your evidence is anecdotal." She tells you, her eyes still filled with tears.

"I'm that guy, Bones, I'm that guy. I know." You say, trying to convince her, trying to make her see.

"I am not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change! I don't know how! I don't know how." She chokes out, almost sobbing. Your heart breaks and you know that you can't let her go. You reach out your arms and draw her firmly into your embrace, holding her as tightly as you can.

"I know, Bones." You whisper. "But I know how, I can teach you how. We owe this to ourselves to at least try, baby. At least try."

"Why? What's the point?" She says in a whisper sob, holding you as tight as you hold her.

You pull back and cup her face. "The point is this, Bones; without someone to love, without someone to spend the rest of your life with, there is no point to living. Sure, you might make a few scientific discoveries, but in a few hundred years, nothing will come from it. But us, we could go on forever. Get married, have children who would have children who would have children. The point is I love you, and there is no way in hell that I'm just going to let you get away after five years, Bones. That's what the point is." You say, and watch as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth to worry it with her teeth, and you can't wait anymore. You press your mouth against hers again, this time softly, gently, lovingly. And you thank god when you feel her kiss you back and slide her hands up your chest to behind your neck, pulling you closer. As much as you want this to continue, you pull away and lean your forehead against her, staring into her eyes.

"You love me?" She whispers and you can't help but grin. Out of all the things she could have responded to, out of all the things you would have expected her to respond to, she responds to the most important thing, the thing you _wanted_ her to respond to.

"More than you know." You whisper and she smiles shyly.

"I love you, too." She whispers and you feel your heart implode. Still grinning like a maniac, you press your mouth firmly to hers and find that she is still smiling as well. Her mouth opens eagerly against yours and you slid your tongue against hers, loving how she tastes and how she feels and how she responds. You wrap your arms around her waist, holding her close as she kisses you as desperately as you are kissing her.

"What!" You hear a familiar voice yell. You both jerk away from each other in surprise and turn to see your psychologist standing on the steps of the Hoover with one arm in his jacket and his other hand only halfway in, staring at you in shock. "Are you kidding me!" He yells as he walks quickly down the stairs toward you. "I spend that whole time thinking that maybe you two will tell me that your together already or _something_, and then you two tell me it's all in my head and make me think that I'm crazy or something and now your shoving your tongues down each other's throats and whispering declarations of love! What's going on!" Sweets yells making his way furiously to the two of you.

"Actually, Sweets, we didn't say it was all in your head. Booth asked me to dinner, and I-"

"That's not the point!" He practically snarls. "I was thinking I'd screwed the two of you up majorly! _What_ is going _on_!"

"Well, I love Bones, and she loves me." You say, grinning widely. "And I'd really love to keep kissing her right now, if you don't mind, Sweets." You finish and press your lips once again against hers, watching Sweets out of the corner of your eyes and smirking as you realize his jaw has dropped.

"Right, okay. You love each other. Very simple. No explanation needed." Sweets says, looking stunned. Bones pulls away from you.

"Actually, it was very unsimple. It took us almost six years to get here, you know." She says with a grin.

"Damn straight, Bones. You coming to my house, tonight? We can make mac and cheese?" You say eagerly. She laughs and kisses you briefly.

"How about _my_ place. I am the one who has all the ingredients, after all, Booth." She smiles up at you. You think for a moment and realize she has a bigger bed, as well, so it's a win-win situation.

"Sure." You grin. You just can't stop smiling, and you don't really want to, either.

"Are you guys even listening to what I'm saying?" Sweets says. You turn to him.

"Sweets, we'll have another session in a week and we can talk then. Right now, I just want to get to Bones' house, have some mac and cheese, and go to sleep. See you in a week." And with that, you wrap an arm around Bones' waist and pull her toward your car as she turns and says goodbye to Sweets.

"Sorry, Sweets, but I agree with Booth." She says, but you both know that she's not really sorry at all. You flash her a grin and she grins back.

"I love you, Bones." You say.

"I love you, too, Booth, but you don't have to keep saying it. I know already." She says, confusion on her face. You laugh happily.

"I know you know, Bones, but it's nice to hear it anyway, yeah?" You say meaningfully. She thinks for a minute and then nods.

"Yes, I suppose it is nice to hear it." She smiles mischievously at you. "I love you."

"Love you, too." You murmur, leaning over the cup holder in the middle of your SUV to kiss her lightly. "And now, to your house."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You make dinner with her, loving how the two of you can just dance around each other for five years, and then be so in sync as soon as you need to be. You finish the mac and cheese and help her set the table, stealing little kisses here and there, and loving how you can just_ be_ with her. You sit down with her to eat dinner, happily talking and teasing.

"You know that Angela's going to know as soon as she sees the two of us together." She points out, pointing her fork at you for extra emphasis and raising her eyebrows.

"Aw, Bones, can't we just mess with them for a bit?" You ask. "It'll be fun." You tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"They haven't done anything, Booth. That would be unnecessarily cruel!" She tells you.

"But it'll be fun!" You counter easily.

She shakes her head with a grin. "I love you." Your grin almost splits your face in half.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." You tell her as you pull her from her seat onto your lap. "And I love you, too."

"So we will tell them?" She says, stroking your face gently.

"Yes, I guess we will." You say with an exaggerated sigh. "Now, stop talking so I can kiss you." You say, trying to put a stern look on your face, but having a little trouble because you're smiling so widely. She complies instantly and your press a kiss against her mouth for the hundredth time this evening. You feel her kiss you and know that there is definitely going to be something happening tonight, and stars appear as you try to comprehend being with her, _finally_, for the first time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You wake the next morning, sated and relaxed, loving how the two of you are intertwined. She has her head on your chest and one leg thrown over you. You can't help but chuckle and realize too late that you might have woken her.

"Don't laugh at me." She mumbles into your neck as she nips you in chastisement. That only makes you laugh harder.

"Not laughing at you." You finally are able to say. "More like laughing in relief that this is finally happening. That you're finally here." You finish in murmur and press a gentle kiss to her hair. She smiles softly against your neck and then pulls away.

"Everything happens eventually." She says, and you smile at her.

"I love you." You remind her.

"Love you too, now get up before we're late." She says, pulling the covers off of you as she rolls out of bed.

"Hey!" You protest.

"Come on Booth, there's plenty of time this weekend for the two of us to lie in bed all day." She informs you as she grabs some clothes before making her way to the shower. A brilliant idea sparks in your brain and you're out of bed in an instant, but the bathroom door is already firmly closed and locked.

"Don't even think about it, Booth. If we shower together, we're never going to get to work on time. Go take a shower in my guest room." She calls out to you.

"But-"

"No buts, Booth. If we wrap up this case, then we can spend all weekend doing nothing." She points out, and you can't help but scowl as you realize she's right.

"Okay." You sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She has been staring at the corpse of Richard Q. Match for nearly an hour now, and you lean against the railing with your arms crossed as you watch her and the rest of the squints do their thing.

"Bruising to the fourth rib." You hear her mutter for the fourth or fifth time. You know that she is trying to figure out what that means, and as you wait, you realize you should be impatient, but you're not. You're all too ready to just watch her.

"Agent Booth!" An annoying voice calls from the doors behind you. That's your cue to leave.

"Got to go, Bones." You say, walking over to her. Her head rises from where she is squinting at the ribs and she focuses on you easily.

"Okay, Booth." She says, slightly confused. With a smirk and a wink to let her know what you're doing, you walk over and pull her against you, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Your place tonight?" You ask, aware that the whole squint team has gone silent. She grins and nods, aware that you are telling them what they've wanted to hear for a while now. "Kay, I'll pick you up after work. Love you." You tell her. At this, a collective inhalation is made, waiting for her to slap you or something.

"Love you, too." She says with a wide grin before she turns back to her bones and you walk down the steps.

"What!" You hear Angela yell. "You're just going to spring that on us and then walk away!"

"They did the same thing to me last night, too!" Sweets exclaims to Angela. Her mouth drops open and she doesn't even hesitate before she marches down the steps and grabs your arm, hauling you back up to the platform where Bones is still grinning.

"I recognized the tension between you two, but I just thought you guys were fighting! I didn't realize it was sexual tension!" Angela exclaims, so close to squealing.

"It wasn't sexual tension, Angela." Bones says, cast Angela a look that scream 'you're being ridiculous.' "It most definitely was _not_ sexual tension." She murmurs, almost to herself, with a smirk. You feel yourself blush all shades of red as all eyes turn to you, wide and disbelieving. The silence is broken when Angela squeals, her hands covering her mouth as she hops around for a minute before bouncing over to Bones to hug her tightly and then to you to hug you tightly as well.

"I call maid of honor." Angela announces, holding her hand up high, a wide grin on her face.

"Ange, we're not getting married yet." Bones says, throwing Angela an incredulous look. You chuckle until you realize what she said.

"But-but you don't believe in marriage." You sputter. "You said we're not getting married _yet_. But you don't believe in marriage!"

"Well, I've rethought my analysis of marriage, just as I rethought my analysis of you and I." She says with a shrug as she continues to look at the ribs of the victim. You stare at her before a grin creeps on your face.

"Glad to hear it, Bones." You say, and then resume your position against the railing. She has changed, and she will continue to change, and it's all for you, because of you; and with that fact, nothing will be able to bring you down.


End file.
